Memories
by GiLaw
Summary: Why were they togehter? Did she really deserve someone like him? He may have been the cause of this war but he was going to fight it. The memories of them would motivate him to do so . . . A tribute to my most beloved cartoon couple of all time.


**Hey guys, GiLaw here. **

**So reccently I saw The Theory of Everything and it was SOOOOOOO good! It was amazingly written and so beautifully moving. **

**I was looking back at the trailer and I'm just gonna say it- I cried more watching the trailer more than the movie. Not because it was better than the movie (both are actually just as amazing) but because of the use of music and one line:**

** "I said 'Thank you.'"**

**And just hearing that one line made me think of another line that pulled at my heart strings.**

**"Fight it, Sparx! I love you too much to lose you!"**

**I suddenly felt the need to write this. Spova is my most beloved animated couple of all time and the fact that this show is slowly getting more and more forgotten just breaks my heart. **

**I know that these Spova fics are becoming really clichèd from me but I just love this couple so much, "too much to see them to be forgotten", I should say. I want the whole world to remember how beautiful this pairing was.**

**So without further or do, let's get this story done!**

**Memories**

The midnight breeze swayed through Shuggazoom, softly rustling everything it touched. A few leaves scattered from it's path as it's soothing flow blew through the Super Robot, rustling it with it's sway too. None of the Hyper Force noticed it. Except for one member.

He immediately sat up, expecting to hear the sound of Formless soldiers destroying everything around them. But everything around him was silent, shimmering slightly in the gloomy moonlight. There was no danger.

The red simian sighed before glancing over at his left hand side. She was still there, dozing peacefully. He sighed again, lying back down beside her, refusing to take his eyes off of her. She had never looked so beautiful. Even in the dark, her golden fur and hot pink eyes still shined out like the brightest star.

Sparx smiled ever so slightly and squeezed her tighter with one hand, pulling the cover over her shoulder with the other. Just in case she might be cold. She didn't respond, just lay there perfectly still, though he could have sworn he saw the corner of her mouth tilt upwards just a fraction.

His smile grew but slightly again, as he reached out to brush her cheek with his fingertips. Her face and body tensed up, causing him to withdraw his hand in fear and scrunch up his own face, preparing himself for a punching . . .

Nothing. She didn't open an eye, just shifted around into a more comfortable position, resting her head on his shoulder. He opened his eyes, amazed that she hadn't left a mark.

Why were they together?

I mean he had always cared for her from day one. Right from the start, he just knew there was something between them. Whether it was fighting by her side, being forced to play a married couple with her or getting stuck beside her in a nest of Vreen gump, or even a Halloween spell prank gone wrong, there was something about her that he just couldn't resist. It was more than the fur, the eyes, the face.

It was _her_.

That fearless warrior with that fiery temper.

But why was she here now sleeping next to him?

Did she really deserve someone like him?

There were times where he would constantly flirt with her to the point of annoyance, hit on other girls right in front of her and even have to be saved by her.

That memory from the wormhole still lingered in his mind, constantly haunting him. That one time where all responsibility turned to him to save her and yet despite his determination, his strength, his love for her, he still couldn't overcome that vaccum force to keep her from falling.

Only a miracle brought them back together.

And what did he do? What did he do when the love of his life somehow survived what seemed like a fatal fall?

He friendzoned himself.

Sure she was happy. They were both happy.

But that happiness just wasn't enough.

How come he could flirt with her without a care in the world but never seemed able to confess his feelings at the crucial times?

The thought brought him back to the memory of that garbage blender. He had been so close and yet he still messed it all up. How was that so? So close to admitting how how really felt deep down, so close to pouring his heart out and he still wasn't able to.

Just that look on her face was enough to make him wince, his blood boiling, his red face turning even redder.

He was too scared.

Or maybe it was just because he was the Dumb Monkey, like she said so.

No, that was out of affection. Her affection.

Even though he smacked her in the face with a snowball, she still showed him her hidden feelings, her trust.

It was that one night when she really showed her trust for him, that one night when their fears came true. He may have been blind at the time, but he still remembered how tightly she'd clung onto his hand as she guided him through the darkness while he helped her overcome her fears when she lost her courage. The fact when she'd panicked and dragged HIM away with her in fear always made him feel that little more braver inside, more trustworthy.

But surely she trusted him nowhere near as much now as she did back then.

There was one dark memory was throbbed in his brain, more painful than the last.

The Fire of Hate.

It destroyed him inside. He'd been so impulsive instead of taking that Brainstrain's advice. If he had done so, the outcome could have been different.

He changed completely.

He turned against his own teammates, his brothers.

But worst of all, he nearly killed the one he loved.

She'd tried to plead with him, reason with him to come back. The warrior he knew her for disappeared just to see his good side come out.

He could have destroyed her and yet the fighter still wouldn't come out and strike. It just wouldn't.

Even when he held her hostage and tore her circuitury apart with his own magnet beams, the warrior still wouldn't come out. Instead there were cried and tears and that one sentence that snapped him out of it.

_"Fight it, Sparx! I love you too much to lose you!"_

His snout still felt cold from that single teardrop. And his cheek still felt warm from that kiss she gave him.

A kiss that _SHE_ gave him.

He reached up and touched his own cheek, the memory haunting every sense of his body, making him tingle. He then looked down at the sleeping figure by his side. She shifted again, edging towards him, her hands feeling around for his body. He reached out and took hold of her hand, stroking it as gently as he could. She relaxed, her breath running through his fur like the cool night breeze.

He pulled her in close. She relaxed more, nuzzling her face against him, curling up to his body. She didn't pull her hand out of his.

Finally Sparx smiled properly. He didn't know why they were together but he was glad they were.

He may have been the cause of the war ahead but he was going to fight it.

The memories of them would motivate him to do so.

_"I love you too much to lose you."_

**Okay there it is.**

**I don't think I've ever cried this much writing a FanFiction. And trust me, when I cry at something, my heart strings have really been moved.**

**Please let me know what you think. I really put some thought into this. This isn't like other ships where I always fangirl squeal at them- this one actually tugs at my heart strings. This is my most beloved cartoon couple ever and it will always hold a special place in my heart.**

**SPRX-77 and Nova- The best couple in cartoon history.**

**GiLaw.**

**P.S- I am NOT writing anything like this for any other ship!**


End file.
